1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of reaction injection molded elastomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,069 and 4,272,618 concern the curing of RIM polyurethane elastomers. In the Glossary of these patents, a "polyol" is defined as a di- or greater functionality high molecular weight alcohol or an amine terminated molecule composed of ether groups. In the discussion of chain extenders in these patents, amines, including aromatic diamines, are disclosed. However, the actual examples are of polyether polyurethanes using polyols (hydroxyl terminated) of high molecular weight. The chain extender, monoethanolamine, was used as a crosslinker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,076 and 3,847,992 disclose foams made from amine terminated polyethers, wherein the amine termination ranges from 10 to 50 percent and 15 to 55 percent, respectively.
Quillery's U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,918 describes the use of amine chain extenders for the preparation of integral skin foams. Also, Bayer's U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,543 describes the use of high molecular weight polyols, certain aromatic diamines and isocyanates for the production of RIM parts. This Bayer patent specifically claims as a chain extender 1-methyl-3,5-diethyl-2,4-diaminobenzene (diethyltoluene diamine) and its isomer.
Turner's U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,363 claims a RIM polyurethane composition derived from using at least three different polyols (including amine terminated polyethers) having specific relationships and reactivity and solubility parameters to one another. Also, Vanderhider's U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,945 claims a process for preparing RIM polyurethanes wherein a relatively high molecular weight hydroxyl containing polyol, a chain extender and a polyisocyanate are used. The chain extender may be an aliphatic amine containing material having at least one primary amine group.
Previously filed applications, Ser. Nos. 371,161 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,729; 371,376 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,910; 371,377 now abandoned and 371,160 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,067 relate to elastomers prepared using a high molecular weight amine terminated polyether, an aromatic diamine chain extender and a polyisocyanate which may be merely a polyisocyanate or a quasi-prepolymer prepared from a polyol reacted with a polyisocyanate wherein isocyanate groups are still left unreacted.
In conventional RIM systems, the so-called A-component contains the isocyanate, whether it is pure isocyanate or a quasi-prepolymer, and a B-component which contains the active hydrogen containing materials, catalysts if needed, and most other additives, including reinforcing materials such as glass, fibers or milled glass. Internal mold release agents mentioned in the patent applications above are also added to the B-component. However, the internal mold release agents have been found to interfere with glass-polymer adhesion, resulting in an unsatisfactory composite. I have found that by changing the surface treatment of a filler material to contain epoxide moities, this problem can be corrected.